Sailor Moon Love: Senshi Crossover
by DavisJes
Summary: Stories of Sailor Moon characters with other characters. The pairings will be in no certain order just whatever I think of. Some chapters will contain yuri/shojo-ai/girlxgirl. All characters are over 21.
1. Setsuna and Yuko

**Setsuna and Yukko**

* * *

Sailor Pluto stood watch over the Gates of Time. She always stood watch over the Gates. As she was watching the many different possible versions of her world she felt a disturbance. Sailor Pluto turned to her right and saw some sort of distortion in the Time Stream. A woman with an ornate Chinese looking dress and long black hair appeared before the Senshi of Time. Clutching her staff Pluto readied herself for battle.

"Stop," she yelled. "Who are you? No one is allowed to transcend these Gates without the Queen's permission. The penalty for coming here is death."

The woman looked at Pluto unafraid. "I am known to some as the Dimensional Witch," the woman said. "You may call me Yuko."

"Why are you here," asked Pluto.

"I, like yourself, know there is more than the reality you live in," Yuko told her. "I grant wishes."

"Wishes," asked Pluto.

Yuko nodded. "There is a price."

"How do you know I have a wish," Pluto questioned.

"Everyone has a wish," Yuko smiled.

"What is the price," she inquired.

"Tell me your wish and I will tell you the price," Yuko told the Senshi of Time. "What I offer you can not refuse. Think about it. I will be back."

* * *

True to her word Yuko came back. "So have you made your choice?"

Pluto nodded. "I have."

Yuko took the key and looked at her. "You have one and only one wish. Nothing is too strange or unattainable. What is your wish?"

Pluto looked at the woman before her. How was she going to tell this woman, a total stranger, the wish of her heart? She took a deep breath, "To have someone who can take me from my loneliness."

"The price," Yuko pointed to the belt around Pluto's waist, "One of those keys."

"I can not give you one of these keys," Pluto stated.

"I know they are not just any keys but keys that will open the doors of time themselves," Yuko told her. "I collect unique objects and I know the key is useless unless the wielder knows how to operate the key."

Pluto nodded. "I would sign my own death upon giving you a key."

Yuko walked up to Pluto and fingered a small key on her belt no longer than her smallest finger. "This key will do quite nicely."

"I have not agreed to anything," Pluto told her looking into the other woman's eyes.

Pluto stared at the key the woman, no Yuko, had picked. She did not understand why Yuko had picked this particular key. Yes it was one of the Keys of Time but for the life of her she could not figure out why Chronos had given it to her. Try as she might Pluto never could get the blasted key to open any door in the Space Time Corridor. As she set there thinking she remembered something he had told her when he gave her the belt. "All of these keys Pluto have a special purpose. I can tell you the purpose of all but this one key. You must find out what its purpose is yourself."

Pluto nodded as she unhooked the small key from her belt and handed it to Yuko. "Your wish is granted," Yuko told her as she walked up to the Time Senshi and embraced her. Pulling back from the kiss Yuko said, "We are kindred spirits you and I."

Pluto managed to only look at the woman who had just taken her breath away. "Wow," was all she managed to say as Yuko embraced her again. Closing her eyes Pluto gave into her years of loneliness and let her passion flow free.

* * *

As she dropped her staff the two women vanished and a man appeared in the Space Time Corridor. "I will guard the Gates for the time being my daughter." The man smiled as he picked up the Time Key. "Find happiness."

* * *

Setsuna opened her eyes to find herself on a plush couch bed pilled with pillows. "Where am I?"

"You are in my reality in my home," Yuko told her.

"The Gates," Setsuna cried jumping to her feet.

"Relax," Yuko said soothingly. "Everything is taken care of."

Setsuna looked at herself. She was no longer in her Senshi fuku but in an ornate Chinese robe like Yuko wore but hers was black and shades of green. "Gomen. I never introduced myself," she began.

"I know how you are Meioh Setsuna," Yuko told her. "I know all about my clients once they enter my shop."

A black puffy rabbit looking creature popped out from the pillows and stretched. The creature looked at Setsuna and then at Yuko. "A drinking partner! We need sake!" The creature bounced a little before speaking again. "Watanaki! Sake!" sang the creature.

Yuko smiled. "No Mokona not a drinking partner."

"Mokona wants sake," Mokona pouted. Mokona looked at Yuko and Setsuna again before bouncing out of the room. "Watanaki! Sake!" Mokona sang as the creature left the room.

Making sure the door was locked Yuko walked back over to Setsuna. Leaning over the green haired woman Yuko whispered in her ear. "Now where were we?"

"How did I get in these clothes," asked Setsuna.

"Maru and Moro changed your clothes once you battle suit faded," Yuko told her. "You look more beautiful in these than that lavender business suit but soon these will not be on you either," Yuko purred the last part. Yuko kissed Setsuna and slowly began to unbutton the green buttons of the robes Setsuna was wearing.

Setsuna let out a sigh as Yuko leaned over her. "It has been too long," she thought, "Much too long since I have felt the touch of another." Then another thought came to her unexpectedly. "I hope I am not too out of practice." To Setsuna everything felt so magical. "Amazing," she whispered.

"What," asked Yuko?

"This all seems surreal," Setsuna told her. After having unbuttoned Setsuna's robe but not taking it off her body Yuko stood and slowly took off her own as Setsuna stared at Yuko's body. "Definitely surreal," Setsuna whispered.

"Like you I have been around for a long time," Yuko told Setsuna closing in for a kiss. "Tonight shall be a night to remember for a time to come," as she ran her hand lightly along the Time Senshi's bare flesh before rubbing her breast. As Yuko continued to feel Setsuna's breast and taste her kisses. She straddled Setsuna's waist.

Feeling Yuko's body against hers Setsuna made soft noises. Setsuna pulled Yuko toward her into a passionate kiss before grabbing the dimensional witch's waist as Yuko ran her hands over Setsuna's body. "Oh Kami," screamed Setsuna. Breathing hard Setsuna's mind was in a jumble from Yuko's actions. The two women fell from the couch onto the pile of pillows around the couch as they lost themselves in the passion of the moment. The only thought either of them had was to get as close as they could to the other.

* * *

As the women lay there breathing hard and their bodies still shaking Yuko looked at Setsuna placing a soft tender kiss on her lips. "There are people in your world who love you, Setsuna. You just need to open yourself to the possibilities."

"Can you tell me more?" asked Setsuna.

"Like you I have a duty but I can tell you this," Yuko paused looking the green haired woman over. "There are many possibilities in your life. The people that love you are already in your life if you would just slow down and take the time to look." Setsuna nodded as Yuko embraced her again as Setsuna closed their eyes as they kissed. When Setsuna opened her eyes again they were back in the Space Time Corridor. "You know better than I how time flows," Yuko reminded her. "Every dimension holds the outcome of a different choice."

As Yuko walked away Setsuna walked to the Time Gate and picked up her Time Key which was leaning again the gate. Turning back to look at Yuko one last time Setsuna whispered, "thank you."

Back in her home on lounging on her couch with Maru and Moro on the floor, Mokona drinking sake and Watanaki bringing in more food Yuko smiled. "We shall meet again," she thought.

* * *

Senshi Love 2 by DavisJes

Senshi Love 2 © DavisJes July 2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

XXXHolic © Clamp


	2. ChibiUsa and Trunks

**ChibiUsa and Trunks**

* * *

As Trunks time capsule hurled through time he saw a lavender mist creep around his capsule and then everything went still. Slowly Trunks opened the capsule's hatch and looked around but all he could see was the mist. "What is this place?" he wondered aloud.

"You are in the Space Time Corridor," a voice replied.

"Who are you?" demanded Trunks.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Space and Time," a dark green haired woman with olive skin in a strange uniform answered.

"Why have you brought me here?" Trunks asked. "I must get back to the past to help the other fight against the androids to prevent my future."

"Your future has already occurred," Pluto said. "Nothing can change that. The only thing you would do is insure that their future did not turn out like yours."

"I must help them," he insisted.

Pluto shook her head. "They will survive. To help them is no longer your destiny," she raised her Time Staff creating a portal. "Step through this portal and head toward your now destiny."

* * *

ChibiUsa, who was not so chibi anymore, ran through the Space Time Corridor toward the Time Gate. "I can't wait to see everyone again," she thought.

"Stop!" yelled Sailor Pluto twirling her Time Staff. "By order of Neo Queen Serenity all who trespass shall be punished by death."

"Puu," yelled ChibiUsa, "it's me."

"What are you doing here Small Lady?" the green haired Senshi asked.

"I have to go back and help the others against Galaxia," she said. "Also don't call me Small Lady. I go by Usagi now!" Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Pluto smiled and shook her head. "Very well. I shall call you Usagi but it is no longer your destiny to fight in the battle again Galaxia." She held her Time Staff high and created a portal. "Step through this portal toward your new destiny."

Usagi nodded. "I trust you Puu. Tell Mama, Papa, and the other Senshi I love them." With one last smile Usagi ran towards the portal as her long pink hair trailed behind her.

* * *

After Usagi had vanished in the portal Pluto opened a viewing portal. "I hope her and Trunks can save that world," she though as she looked at the desolation.

* * *

Usagi fell from the sky with a thud. "Puu is not getting any better with the landings," she thought. Tears came to the pink haired girl's eyes as she looked around. She was in what looked partly like Crystal Tokyo but there was destruction everywhere. "The looks worse than when the Black Moon Clan invaded," Usagi thought.

"Terrible isn't," someone said causing Usagi to jump.

She turned around to see a man standing behind her with straight shoulder length lavender hair. "Wow," she blushed, "he looks so handsome."

"This is what the androids did to my world," he said. "I could not stop them there but I will stop them here."

"I am Tsukino Usagi," she bowed.

Trunks bowed in return. "I am Trunks."

"I will help you in your fight," Usagi told him.

"You are just a girl. You will only get hurt," he replied.

"So," Usagi crossed her arms over her chest. "I have helped the Senshi save Earth before." He looked at her strange so Usagi told him what they looked like.

"I have been here awhile," Trunks told her. "I have not seen any people here much less ones dressed the way you say these Senshi dress. The only one I have been met is that green haired woman who sent me here."

"That was Puu," Usagi grinned. "Only if I had my Pink Silver Crystal I could heal this planet," she thought.

"If we had the Dragon Balls we could wish everyone back to life," Trunks said thinking aloud.

"Dragon Balls?" asked Usagi.

Trunks nodded. "They are seven orange orbs. Each ball has a certain number of stars on it. Once they are all gathered the eternal dragon appears and grants the user one wish. The only problem is the balls are scattered all over Earth and with a Dragon Ball Detector we have no way of finding them."

"What is a Dragon Ball Detector?" Usagi asked.

"It is a device used to track Dragon Ball Energy signatures. My mom built one many years ago and that is how she first me Goku," Trunks told her.

"Could you make one of these detector things?" she wondered.

"Yeah I should be," Trunks replied. "I helped mom make one before. We just got to find the right parts." He and Usagi began digging through the massive piles of rumble around them for parts.

* * *

"It is crude but it should work," Trunks said putting the finishing touches on the DBD. He jumped when he noticed the sky seemed to move. "What is that?"

Usagi's scream caught in her throat. "Pharaoh 90," she whispered as she stared. Then Usagi found her voice again pushing some stray hair back over her shoulder. "Looks like the Senshi here were not able to stop the on coming silence and the Messiah released Pharaoh 90 on to the world."

"It can't be human," he whispered, "It is not android though. I can sense its power and it is stronger than anything I have ever felt."

"If I remember what Puu and Mama said Pharaoh 90 is a planet," Usagi stated. She turned back to Trunks, "Looks like these Dragon Balls of yours are our only hope so let's go find them."

"Right," Trunks agreed and turned on the DBD which began to beep.

* * *

"We have been walking forever," Usagi complained, "and I am hungry."

"Where are we supposed to get food?" Trunks asked his companion.

Usagi shrugged. "Don't you think it was strange that we were able to find everything we needed in that spot?"

"At first I did but then I saw a sign," he replied.

"A sign," Usagi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not that kind of sign," Trunks laughed. "A red sign. From the building that use to be there. It said Capsule Corp."

"And," Usagi looked at him blankly.

"Capsule Corp was my grandfather's business and where my mother grew up," Trunks told her. "I feel if my mother was helping up and guiding us somehow."

"I just hope she can guide us to these Dragon Balls," Usagi replied. "Maybe they can bring back your friends and the Senshi of this world and then together we can beat Pharaoh 90 and those androids."

Trunks blushed when Usagi said together. "She is not like the women from my time although she does remind me a little of mother," he though.

"And some food," Usagi added.

* * *

****Started writing Aug 2009 but is now Jan 2010 and I have been out of ideas for awhile so I thought I would post this so people could at least read what I have. I will get what I have written of my ChibiUsa/Gohan fic typed and post that too.

**Senshi Love 2 by DavisJes**

**Senshi Love 2 © DavisJes July 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

**Dragon Ball © **


	3. ChibiUsa and Gohan

A man with spiked red and black hair stood in the ruins of the former home of the Black Moon Clan. "This dimension's Earth will fall to me as the others have," he thought to himself. "All I need to do is to the defeat Earth's protectors." The man punched some keys the small pad in his hand and laughed. "Wonderful! Earth's protectors are merely a bunch of girls. This Earth shall fall in no time." He put the device in his pocket and pushed off the rocky surface of Nemesis, broke through the planet's atmosphere and began to fly toward Earth.

* * *

On Earth Mars sat in from of the scared flame as Neptune looked into her mirror. Mars saw the face of a man with red and black hair and golden eyes while Neptune saw the Earth in ruins and covered by fire.

"I must warn the Queen," both Senshi said from different ends of the Crystal Palace to themselves.

* * *

At her place at the Time Gate Pluto felt an intruder break into their dimension. The Gates tremble so, that she thought they would break. "Chronos," yelled Pluto, "What shall I do?" but the Time God had no reply for his offspring. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the Time Gate cracking.

* * *

"Do we know when this enemy will get here?" asked Neo Queen Serenity.

"Not exactly," Mars replied. "This is Pluto's field but no one can contact her. In my vision whatever is coming, it felt close."

Nephrite stepped forward and bowed to the Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo. "If I may," he inquired. Neo Queen Serenity nodded. Nephrite looked at King Endymion as he spoke, "The are troubled my Lord. The heaves are in chaos."

"Thank you Nephrite," Endymion told the brown haired general.

* * *

Days had gone by and still no word from Pluto. Neo Queen Serenity was about to go to the Times Gates herself when the palace was attacked. Guards came running in her direction. "Please my Queen," one male guard said, "Come with us. We must get you to safety."

"Where are my husband and my daughter?" she asked as she ran with the guards.

"This way your majesty," another replied. "We already have them in the strong hold." Serenity nodded as she kept running.

* * *

"Mama," yelled Usagi as Serenity came in followed by the two guards.

"I am okay," she said. "How are you and your father?"

"We are fine, Serenity," Endymion said stepping forward.

"What is happening?" Usagi asked.

"We are under attack by an unknown force," replied Serenity.

"That was insightful," Usagi mumbled. "Why are we here hiding?" demanded Usagi. "I am Sailor Moon! I should be fighting out there with the other Senshi. Even my guard, the Asteroid Senshi are out there aren't they?"

Serenity nodded. "You are right," she told her daughter. "Let's go defend our home and our planet as we always have." Serenity took her husband's hand as they walked toward the battle.

"I really wish they would stop doing that," one guard said to the other as they watched the royal family go.

"Yeah but if they didn't think of how dead we would have been so many time," replied the other guard.

* * *

Once outside they saw it was not a battlefield but a slaughter. There were guards and pieces of guards lying among the ruins. Serenity shed a tear knowing that the rest of the city looked like this. All that was left were the Senshi minus Pluto and the Shitennou standing again one man who was floating above the destruction.

"Not again," Usagi's mind screamed as she looked at her mother hoping she was not encased in crystal.

The only time Crystal Tokyo had been this badly destroyed was during the Black Moon Wars with the Black Moon Clan of Nemesis years ago. Energy flared suddenly and Serenity looked confused and shocked. "Rei," was all she whispered. Then gathering herself she stood tall. "Who are you?" demanded the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. "Why do you attack my people and my home?"

"Why?" the man screamed. "You killed my father!"

Neo Queen Serenity now along with her Senshi would had gathered around her and her husband and Usagi with her Senshi looked at the man with spiky flaming red and raven black hair. "Who was your father?"

"I am Crimson Mars," the man yelled, "and my father was Crimson Rubeus of Nemesis."

There was a collective gasp among the royals and Senshi. "He does not bear the symbol of the Black Moon Clan" thought Usagi.

"It seems no matter what dimension I got to you damn Senshi always kill my father," he yelled.

"Why do you claim to be of the house of Mar if you are Rubeus' son?" Mars demanded as Venus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought a mother was supposed to know her childe anywhere," Crimson Mars mocked.

"I am sure I would if I had a child," Mars yelled at Crimson Mars who still floated above them smiling at them with them same cruel look in his eyes that Rubeus used to give the Senshi.

"In my dimension the Senshi of Mars fell in love with Crimson Rubeus of the Black Moon Clan who had been banished from Earth by Neo Queen Serenity where they fell under Wiseman's control. Serenity loved her Senshi and she knew they would do anything for her or do anything she asked. So when they Great Queen of Crystal Tokyo found her Martian Senshi with child she demanded to know who the father was. Upon learning the father was Crimson Rubeus, Serenity made my mother kill my father before I was born just to prove her loyalty," Crimson Mars told them and did not bother to hid the disgust in his voice when he said 'Great Queen.'

"That Serenity was wrong," Serenity told him.

"Wrong!" he yelled, "and now very dead. It is my mother who now rules Earth in my dimension. It is now your turn to join my father in death."

"I can help you," Serenity said as the crystal appeared between her hands. The crystal glowed and a beam of silver light shot towards Crimson Mars.

When the light cleared Crimson Mars still floated in the sky and he way laughing. "You can't heal that which does not want to be healed."

"My turn!" Crimson Rubeus yelled as a fire ball appeared in his hand. "Take this!" he hurled the fire ball toward Serenity who merely stood unmoving as the fire raced toward her.

Mars jumped in front of her Queen to protect her but at the last second Venus jumped in front of Mars. "Venus!" Mars screamed as the blonde was engulfed in flames and thrown again her. "You ditz," she yelled with tears coming down her face, "Why did you do that?"

"We promised to protect each other always," Venus said as blood trickled out of the side of her mouth.

"Did you forget fire can't hurt me?" Mars told her.

"I forget to think when I am around you," Venus winked at the Martian warrior.

"Idiot," Mars said kissing Venus hard on her lips and tasted her blood. More tears spilled from her eyes when she felt Venus' body go limp.

"The blonde should not have gotten in the way," Crimson Mars stated. "And neither should your mother."

"I am not your mother!" Mars said enraged as flames danced around her. "You will pay for killing my wife!" Mars flew at him as the flames around her turned into the shape of a bird with beak poised to pierce his heart.

Crimson Mars laughed as Sailor Mars' fire engulfed his body. "I am also a child of Mars. If fire can not hurt you what makes you think fire can hurt me?" Mars did not say a word but pulled a dagger from her side. Crimson Mars laughed again. "I know what that is," he said but paused. Then his faced contorted into a mask of rage. "That is the dagger that kill my father while he slept." Crimson Mars pulled an identical dagger from his side and before Mars could blink plunged it into her heart. "One day mother you will know the feel of the steel blade," he thought pulling it from this Mars' limp body and watched it fall back down to the ground. "For now this will do."

"Rei!" screamed Serenity as her husband held her.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" yelled Mercury as a fog appeared over the battle field.

"This is going to be annoying," thought Crimson Mars as he surveyed the area below him trying to figure out where the Senshi were. Suddenly he heard a voice but could not make out the words. Before he could move thousands of shards of ice came flying at him. He could not dodge them all and were implied with some shards.

Just as quickly as the shards had flown at him Jupiter appeared in front of him, "This is for Mars and Venus," Jupiter yelled as lighting crackled around her body.

Crimson Mars' eyes went wide as he realized that Jupiter was going to use the shard of ice in his body as a conduit for her lighting attack. "This is going to hurt," he thought calmly.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter yelled sending the disc of lighting toward Crimson Mars at point blank range.

"Ah!" screamed Crimson Mar as electricity poured through his body intensified by ice shard in his shoulder, leg and abdomen. It took all his strength but he managed to pull a shard free from his body fearing any minute he would pass out from the pain. Seeing the shard in his hand, Jupiter quickly readied another attack. Crimson Mars smiled and with a flare of power freed himself.

"What the," Jupiter began but was unable to finish her thought as Crimson Mars took the ice shard and plunged it into her neck.

Quickly and silent he floated down to the ground behind Mercury and snapped her neck. Once she was dead the fog around the battlefield lifted. "At least she did not have time to freeze the blood in my veins," he said casually. Seeing the looks the Senshi were giving him he laughed. "Oh she had not learned that one yet," he kicked her body, "Guess she never will now." Crimson Mars looked around at the warrior left deciding who should be next. "Don't worry Serenity you will be last. I want you to watch your friends and family die first so you can feel the pain you put my mother through."

"My turn," Uranus growled unsheathing her Space Sword.

"You are like this in every dimension," Crimson Mars declared. "It is getting harder to find new ways to kill you people."

"How about I just cut your head off to stop you from talking?" Uranus asked charging at him.

Crimson Mars flicked his wrist as a fire whip sprung forth. Another flick on his wrist and the whip wrapped around Uranus' body; pinning her arms to her side causing her to drop the Space Sword. He created another fire whip with his other hand which he wrapped around the sword before it hit the ground. In one swift motion he pulled Uranus to him and cut off her head.

Death of Neptune

Serenity now stood beside Venus' body holding the Holy Moon Blade while Endymion stood beside her with his sword. Serenity looked at her daughter who was still surround by the Asteroid Senshi and Saturn. "Looks like I still have to fight even now. I know you can fight Usagi but as your mother it is my duty to protect you. You will protect the Earth once I am gone. I have faith in you and I love you, Small Lady," Serenity thought. Suddenly everything around her was getting insanely heavily. "It is like I am back on Rubeus' ship," she thought.

"One thing my father never told you about," Crimson Mars began. "Was that device on his ship enhanced his powers. If my father had been stronger one day he would have not needed that machine to change the gravity around him. What you feel right now is only a part of Nemesis' natural gravity." Faster than their eyes could follow Crimson Rubeus turned Serenity and Endymion to face each other, pushed them towards one another and then turned the gravity around them to normal.

Neither could stop their forward motion as each of their swords ran through the other's flesh. "I love you Mamo," Serenity gasped as blood came from her mouth.

"And I you Usako," Endymion replied as blood filled his lungs.

Usagi reached for her brooch. "No," Saturn commanded. "You can't fight him and live but I can. You are now Queen. You must live." Then Saturn jerked her head toward Ceres, "What are you still doing here? Get Usa out of here!"

The quartet turned around and began to usher the new queen but she would not move. "Hotaru!" she yelled. "I will not leave you."

"You have to," Saturn insisted. "We both know what I must do. You need to find Pluto and go back and fix everything."

"Do not die on me," Usagi yelled as her guard began to usher her away from the battlefield.

"We will see each other again I promise," Saturn whispered she turned to face Crimson Mars and gripped her Silence Glaive. "Let see if you can survive in atoms." Saturn held her Glaive high and without another world let the blade hit the ground.

* * *

In the same instant Saturn let the Glaive drop Usagi held her Time Key to the heavens and called upon the God of Time, Chronos.

ChibiUsa's speech

In a flash of pink Usagi and her four guardians were surrounded by a column of pink as the world around them disappeared.

* * *

"Puu," yelled Usagi as they appeared in the Space Time Corridor but no one answered. Usagi looked around at the crumbling doors. "Has Crimson Mars already been here?" she asked aloud.

"Pallas does not know," answered Pallas.

"We can't pass through the Gates without Pluto's permission right?" asked Vesta.

Usagi nodded and then felt something brush against her leg. "Diana," she exclaimed happily. "I am so glad you are here," she picked up the small lavender cat and hugged her.

"But we have to do something," Juno insisted.

"We are wasting too much time we do not have," Ceres agreed.

"I guess we will just have to try to go to the past on our own," Usagi told them. "It would be easier with Puu's help but you guys are right we do not have time to waste." Usagi walked up to the Time Door with the others behind her. "Plus I have a key," she took her key from around her neck and inserted it into the lock. The Time Door shook in protest but opened. Usagi turned to her friends and smiled. "Let's do this." The four nodded to Usagi who turned and with a deep breath walked through the door with Diana in her arms.

Before the four girls could take a step the door quickly shut. "Great," muttered Vesta.

"What the hell!" Juno yelled.

"Mr. Time God," Pallas said quietly. "Pallas wanted to go with Usagi."

"I guess we should try to find Pluto," instructed Ceres.

"Not like we have anything else to do," Vesta replied.

* * *

"Waah!" Usagi screamed as she fell from the sky. Rubbing her head she looked around. "This does not look like Tokyo," she said aloud. "Where am I?"

"Um," someone said. "It is not everyday a beautiful girl falls on me but I could you please get up. I like breathing."

"Sorry," Usagi jumped up and bowed. Usagi's breath caught in her lungs as she looked at who she had landed on. Before her stood a guy who looked to be in his twenties with jet black spiky hair and a well built body.

"I am Son Gohan," the guy said, "and as for where you are this is just outside of West City."

"West City," Usagi said confused.

Gohan nodded. "May I know the name of the angel who came crashing down from the heavens on me?"

Usagi bowed again. "I am Tuskino Usagi Small Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo," she replied. "And this," she motioned to the cat beside her, "is Diana."

"Nice to meet you," Diana bowed her head slightly.

"Crystal Tokyo?" Now it was Gohan's turn to be confused. "I have never heard of that city before."

"Big crystal palace with tall spires ruled by a blonde queen," Usagi said. Not getting a response she mentioned her parent's names. "Do the names Neo Queen Serenity or King Endymion sound familiar?" Gohan shook his head. "I am sure you have heard of the Sailor Senshi, who are the protectors of Earth." Gohan shook his head again and Usagi was beginning to get frustrated.

"Protectors of Earth," Gohan said confused. "The only protectors of Earth I know are my dad, Krillian, Piccalo, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and myself."

"This is just great," Usagi thought to herself. "Where the hell am I because I am starting to thinking I am not in the past." Horror filled Usagi. "Could I have some how gone forward in time and because Crimson Mars killed Mama, Papa and the Senshi they were never reborn and over time no one has ever heard of them?"

Noticing the pink haired girl had gotten very quiet Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. "Are you okay?"

Usagi shook her head. "I am not sure. If I said what I was thinking you probably would have me locked up in an institution."

"It can't be any stranger than aliens invading Earth and trying to take over or Trunks coming from the future and saving his past self when he was a baby," Gohan said.

Maybe he will believe me," she thought. Usagi took a deep breath before she spoke. "When I last saw my mother….."

* * *

"My guards and I went through the Time Gate but I landed here by myself," Usagi finished telling her story for the third time. First to Gohan, then to his father Goku and lastly to a blue haired woman named Bluma and her father.

"We could try running some test," suggested and Bluma nodded.

"We have seen it all. There is nothing that can surprise us," Bluma said.

"Test," Usagi said uneasily. "Does it involve needles?"

"I don't think that is needed," Gohan said. "Usagi is human. I can tell. She has a power like a Saiyan. It is just," he paused, "different."

"Our Earth's just seem to be in different dimensions," Usagi said. "I just wish Puu was here. She could explain it so much better than I can." She shook her head. "I can't explain it at all."

Bulma put a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder. "It is okay. We will figure this out."

"Thank you," Usagi replied to Bulma and then turned to Gohan. "There is a lot I do not understand but one thing really confuses me."

"And that is," Gohan asked.

"Why did you not think it was weird that Diana talking to you?" Usagi wondered.

"A talking cat is not unusual here," replied Gohan.

"Really?" said Usagi. "It is in my world, the only animals that could talk where Luna, Artemis, and Diana."

"You need to meet Puur and Oolong," Trunks told her.

"Puur and Oolong," Usagi repeated the names.

"Puur is Yamcha's flying cat creature," Gohan informed her.

"Oolong is a pig," Trunks said.

"A shape shifting pig," Gohan added. "And I don't just mean the animal," Gohan whispered.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed. "Probably wanna stay away from him and Master Roshi. They both tend to be on the pervy side when it comes to women."

"Sounds like Grandpa Hino," Usagi laughed slightly.

"Grandpa Hino?" Trunks and Gohan looked at her.

"One of my aunt's grandfather," Usagi explained.

"Princess," the lavender cat said jumping on to her shoulder.

"Princess!" Trunks and Gohan feel over but quickly picked themselves up.

"Yes Diana," Usagi asked.

"Shouldn't we look for your court," Diana suggested.

"You are right," Usagi agreed.

"I knew she was beautiful but a princess," Gohan thought. "Wow!"

"I am the son of a Sayian Prince," Trunks thought. "Naturally a Princess would want to marry someone of royal blood." Trunks looked at Gohan. "I know Gohan is attracted to her and we are like brothers although he is an older brother. Even thought we look the same age there is a nine year difference between us. She looks to be in between our ages."

Gohan poked Trunks in the side. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Trunks replied sheepishly.

"I saw her first," Gohan insisted.

Trunks grinned as power whipped around him and Gohan also started to smile letting out his power. "You want to do this?" Trunks challenged.

"Anytime," Gohan replied as both of their hair turned yellow and spiky.

"Boys try not to destroy the house this time," Bulma yelled.

"Why are they fighting," asked Usagi. "Shouldn't you stop them?"

Bulma shook her head. "They are just sparring. They won't hurt each other."

"Things are really different here," Usagi thought.

"As to why they are fighting," Bulma smiled. "My son seems to have a crush on you."

"Huh," Usagi replied stunned. "We just met."

"I would guess he is fighting Gohan because Gohan likes you to," Bulma continued. "The men around here are not good at expressing their caring side." Bulma turned behind her, "Right Vegeta," she yelled.

A man with spiky black hair and a mustache crossed his arm over his chest and leaned against a wall.

"Who is that?" Usagi asked.

"My husband," Bulma replied turning back to watch Gohan and Trunks fight.

Usagi flinched as Trunks shot some kind of energy beam at Gohan knocking him into the ground. "Stop!" Usagi yelled as the crescent moon on her flared and a red beam of energy hit where the two half Saiyan's were fighting. "I didn't do that," she thought.

"What was that?" Gohan coughed.

"I though everyone could join in this fight," someone said.

Usagi's head snapped up. "Crimson Mars," Usagi yelled. "How did you get here?"

"The same way I got to your universe," replied Crimson Mars.

"Run," Usagi yelled grabbing her brooch.

"Never," yelled Gohan and Trunks together.

"Pink Neo Moon Power!"

"For love and Justice a sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Neo Moon! In the name of the Moon and the Earth I shall punish you!" Neo Moon said after she transformed and posed.

"Awesome," Gohan breathed.

"I will not let you destroy this world," Neo Moon yelled at Crimson Mars who was still floating above them.

"You seem sure of yourself," Crimson Mars laughed. "You forget that not even your mother or Saturn could defeat me."

"What did you do to Hotaru?" Neo Moon demanded.

"I did nothing," Crimson Mars replied. "She killed herself."

"Taru," Neo Moon growled as she cupped her hands and an energy began to glow between them.

"Can she use the Hamekama Wave?" Gohan wondered.

When the glow died down they saw that there was a crystal floating between the pink haired girl's hands. "Pink Moon Healing," Neo Moon yelled as the crystal between her hands began to glow again. .There was a bright flash followed by a loud cracking sound as seven color shot from Neo Moon's hands in different directions. "No!" Neo Moon screamed before collapsing to the ground as her transformation faded.

"Usagi," Gohan screamed running to the pinked haired girl.

"Guess I have a crystal to go find," Crimson Mars laughed and disappeared.

"Usagi," Trunks said carefully coming up to her.

"The crystal," Usagi whispered.

"What crystal," asked Gohan grabbing her hand.

"My crystal," she replied, "without it I can't transform." She opened her brooch to show an empty hole where her crystal should be.

"Princess," Diana walked up to her and nudged her other hand. "Mama once told me that the crystal amplifies your power but it not your power which resides in side of you. Don't forget the Queen used to be Sailor Moon even before she found the Ginzuishou."

"Maybe," Usagi replied.

"Try," Gohan urged.

Usagi stood shakily and raised her hand over her head grasping her brooch tightly. "Neo Pink Moon Power!" she yelled but nothing happened. This time when she collapsed Gohan was there to catch her.

Both blushed. "You should rest," Gohan insisted.

"Thanks for catching me," Usagi said.

"How about you go visit Korin," Trunks suggested.

"Dad might still have a Senzu bean," Gohan thought a loud.

"What is a Senzu bean?" asked Usagi.

"It is a bean that can restore your strength," Gohan hold her.

"I'll go get mom," Trunks said running into the house.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked worried as Gohan brought Usagi in her house.

"She tired to fight that man," Gohan told Bulma.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"To find the crystal that belongs to Usagi," Gohan said. "It shattered and went in different directions like the Dragon Balls."

Bulma looked at the sleeping girl. "Goku might have a Senzu Bean left."

"That is what I thought too," Gohan agreed.

"Let her rest first," Bulma told the young man. "And you rest too."

"Okay," he replied reluctantly.

* * *

"Dad," Gohan walked in carrying Usagi.

"Yeah son," Goku replied from some where in the house.

"Do you have any Senzu beans?" he asked.

"Yeah I think I have one left," came a muffled reply. "Why?"

"Usagi fought a new enemy," Gohan told his father who was behind a pile of dishes.

"A fight," Goku jumped up. "It has been too long!" Then he saw the girl in Gohan's arms. "Why did you let her fight?"

"She would not let me or Trunks fight," Gohan answered as Goku got up to look for the Senzu beans. "Usagi seem to know him."

After much digging Goku handed his son a bag. "Here ya go but if you think you need more you will have to got see Korin at his tower."

"Thanks Dad," Gohan took the bag from Goku and went to the couch where he had laid Usagi. "Hey," he lifted her gently, "eat this. It will make you feel better."

Usagi ate the bean and sat up. "You are right Gohan. These beans are amazing. I still need to find my crystal and my court," she told him but jumped back a little when she saw Goku close to her and staring at her.

"Dad you are scaring Usagi," Gohan said.

"Sorry I just want to know about the new enemy," Goku said sheepishly scratching his head.

"This is my fight," Usagi told Goku. "He killed my family and friends and destroy my world. I will not ask other to get involved."

"He is in our world. It is our fight too," Gohan said then added, "You are not alone here," he smiled at her.

"I never back down from a fight," Goku said getting pumped. "And if I know Vegeta neither will he."

"I will not have you two go off fighting again," ChiChi barged in from outside.

"ChiChi," Goku began.

"Don't ChiChi me," ChiChi said. "You and Gohan could get killed." She started to cry and grabbed Gohan. "I don't want to lose my baby!"

"Reminds me of mom with Mars' temper," Usagi thought.

"Mom I am not a little kid anymore," Gohan insisted trying to get out of his mother's grip.

Usagi smiled watching mother and son. "He is cute when he is embarrassed."

* * *

****This is a work in progress.

**DBZ ©  
**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
